


The (ir)Responsible Rabbit

by Unicorn_OW119



Series: Richard's Unintentional Debauchery [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fondling, Groping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_OW119/pseuds/Unicorn_OW119
Summary: Nichole and Richard have to go to the school to meet with a teacher, problem is that Richard's pants don't fit him so he's forced to go in his underwear.





	The (ir)Responsible Rabbit

Richard was in the school restroom, meeting with his sons' teacher who used to be his school bully had made him understandably nervous so he really needed to go. He had just finished his business and was washing his hands, he turned off the faucet and put his hands on the sides of the sink to look in the mirror in order to syce himself up. While he was looking at himself he noticed a tall fur creature standing behind him that made him jump, "Nigel!" 

"I usually go by Principal now a days" Principal Brown said looking Richard in the eyes, then his eyes were drawn to thick ass that stretched his underwear, "It seems somethings never change." He took this moment to look over the rest of his body, seeing the reflection of his moobs and large stomach and reminiscing about his high school days and how he tried his best to get his hands on those. Brown walked forward and proceeded to grope the large ass in front of him, "I assume you're here for the parent's evening," he emphasized with a squeezed.

Richard could only stay still and let what it happen, he could feel his ass being cupped by his old friend's hands and he couldn't help but like it which caused him to get a little hard. He felt Brown's finger's dip inside the waistband of his underwear, letting his hands touch his bare ass and feeling how squishy Richard's cheeks are which only cause him to get more aroused. "You know, there is ones part of you I really want to see," Brown said with a voice full of lust spreading his cheeks apart then letting them slap back together then gave his tail a tug.

Brown turned him around to face him, he looked down and was met with a partial boner making a tent in his underwear, his cock throbbed in excitement of the situation, Richard kept quiet. "Well it seems like someone is enjoying himself," Brown said as he grabbed the clothed dick before him, he felt how thick it was underneath, he decided to set it free so he could see it. He got on his knees and began pulling his underwear down, the edge slowly dragging down the length in front of him, the base by itself was thick and staid that way for all that was exposed to the air.

"Its a wonder you and Nichole don't have more kids with this thing," Brown said as he continued pulling until it sprang forward and almost hit him in the face still semi-hard, "Wow." Then he grabbed his cock, making Richard whimper as he stroked it, feeling the blood rush to it making it hard in no time and throbbing in Brown's face with a tiny drop of pre coming out the tip. He leaned in and licked the drop off the throbbing cock sending shivers up Richard's spines making him give more moans, with his desire in his face Brown couldn't resist any more.

Brown wrap his lips around the head of Richard thick cock and started licking it, by instinct and pleasure the rabbit thrust forward, sinking more of his cock in his friend's wanting mouth. Brown was desperate, licking every bit of pre that leaked from him and sucking down hard trying to encourage more to come out, he opened his mouth as wide as he could to let in more. Inch after inch of thick rabbit cock sunk into his moist waiting mouth, barely a third was left by the time it hit the back of his throat, but he kept pushing forward sinking more into him.

When he hit the base he gave a moan full of lust into the rabbit's cock vibrating it sending waves of pleasure through Richards spine making him give out a needy moan and a spurt of pre. Richard put his hand on Brown's head to steady himself, he was startle when he felt hands grabbing his bare ass and giving them a good squeeze, Brown swirled his tongue around his cock. He lifted his head back, dragging his lips around the rabbit's cock, once he got to the head he slammed back down making him gag but causing more moans and pre from Richard.

Brown’s lips were stretched to their limits with how wide they had to be to fit the rabbit but he found it worth it to suck on his prize he had longed for years, every veiny inch of it. He kept a steady rhythm and continued to suck down hard on him, he could feel Richard's grip tighten every time he hit the base, he loved the feeling of it sliding down his throat and filling him. If you looked at him from the side you could see his neck bulge out every time he bottomed out on the rabbit's dick, Richard's eyes were clenched shut in pleasure feeling his friend's cavern.

Richard couldn't help but thrust down his throat, forcing his spit to slip out and make a mess and slapping his balls full of cum into his chin wanting to release themselves inside him. Brown squeezed his plushy cheeks and spread them apart then he le them go, they made a loud clapping noise when they hit together, he brought his hands in between the rabbit's thighs. He held his balls with both his hands, they were enormous and ready to blow, he tilted his head upward to give Richard a better angle to thrust right down his throat with no restrictions.

Richard bottomed out in his mouth and gave out another moan, his cock was g throbbing wildly and then his first shot came out firing directly down Brown's throat to his stomach. Brown pulled away enough for his head to be in his mouth while the next shot came out and hit his tongue, he enjoy the salty taste and hungrily gulp it down and the next shot after. He began sucking down almost painfully hard on his cock like he was forcing the next shots to come out, Richard hadn't cum for a while so he was pent up and had a lot to give.

Brown was overwhelmed and couldn't keep up so his mouth full of Richard's sticky seed bathing in his salty taste, some started to leak out and drip down his chin and soak into his fur. A few more seconds later and Richard had emptied himself, Brown swallowed down the last of his cum that was in his mouth and just kept sucking hard on his cock not letting the blood flow out. He pulled off the cock which was left still hard from his sucking and used his hands to clean the cum on his chin, he didn't waist it and gulp those down too then he got right back to sucking.

He staid there for a minute just sucking Richard's huge cock enjoying it filling his mouth with his meat, when he pulled off it was throbbing an slightly red, he then pulled his underwear back up. He got off his knees and looked him in the eyes, "Thank you for the... snack," he said with a smirk, "Good luck with your meeting with Ms. Simian," he said while heading to the door. He turned around, "See you around Watterson," then he left.

Richard staid there for a while letting the tent in his underwear go down and think about everything that just happen to him, then he left to go meet up with his wife who was waiting. He sat down next to her on the bench and said, "Ugh, I feel like I'm in one of those dreams," Richard said to his wife, "The ones where you go to school naked."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something with Richard and I might have accidently made a series of it so... ta-da.


End file.
